The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper arm of improved type.
As is known, windscreen wiper arms currently on the market include a block one point of which is fixed for rotation with a drive spindle and the opposite part of which supports an arm element which, in turn, carries a windscreen wiper blade by means of a rod. This arm element is articulated to the block in order to be able to follow the variations of curvature of the windscreen and to enable it to be raised, for example during cleaning of the windscreen.
Windscreen wipers as just described have various disadvantages. In particular, the arm element and the block are metallic, which involves an additional cost for painting and a further cost for riveting an articulation pin fitted between the two elements.